mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lego aquaman13/Super Surplus Shop!
Super Surplus Shop Talk please post your orders here. Please only put the items you want. Your wiki username with 4 (~) and add your MLN username. Order I would like 70 Red Flowers please. My mln username is . Thanks! 02:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ok that would be 35 clicks on to my May Pop Purple Popper Module or my prehistoric fern module. tell me when you have finished all this and i will send them to you (talk)thire13 STORE 19:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 25 times on your Prehistoric Fern Module (You said if you order this week you get 10 clicks off). 23:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ok i sent all 70 red flowers congratulations you were my first customer if you liked the store sig on the store page at the bottom (talk)thire13 STORE 17:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) order Could I have 3 shocks please? Thanks! }} 02:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) sure send me a friends request and click ones and i will send you the items (talk)thire13 STORE 21:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I clicked! -- }} 12:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) strawberries could I have some strawberries please? mabye 18? i belive that would be 6 clicks. my mln username is 1331hi. sure, just give me the click and a friends repuest to and i will send them to you! ok If you like the store write a signature on the bottom of the project page like i did. (talk)thire13 STORE 01:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks ok thanks! I clicked , and siged your page! -1331hi have you given me a friends request? sorry, I have now. sent items (talk)thire13 STORE 22:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) thanks gypsum Can I have the gypsum now? I clicked about 3 days ago, but I still didn't get it.[[User:Munchman14|'''Munchman]][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 03:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) the gypsum is sent (talk)thire13 STORE 02:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Order 80 tires and 20 Red flowers, please. My mln username is . Thanks! 01:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sure that would be 30 clicks on my prehistoric fern module you are already my friend so i will send them to you ones you tell me you clicked. if you liked the store sig at the bottom of the store page. thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 02:18, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 23:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ok i sent the items (talk)thire13 STORE 19:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I didn't get the items. 20:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that i just sent you the items (talk)thire13 STORE 22:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) order hello my name on mln is lego_lover1111 could i have 24 tires please thanks PinkPolarBear (talk) 22:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sure send me a friends request and i will send them to you (talk)thire13 STORE 22:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) i clicked and friends request was sent sent the items thanks for working with me (talk)thire13 STORE 22:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Order Could I order 10 Circuit boards, 4 totemic scales, 4 totemic fur, 4 totemic feathers, 4 totemic claws,10 elemental earth, and 10 elemental water. If you can't get all of these items right away, that's ok, you can take as long as you want to get them. My MLN name is Legobird7. Legobird7 (talk) 22:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I sent you a friend request too. Legobird7 (talk) 15:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) this order may take a little longer then expected but i will still give it all to you . that would be 172 clicks on my page. (talk)thire13 STORE 20:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I ahev clicked on your page 50 times so far, i will continue clicking later. Legobird7 (talk) 19:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) totemic accesories Hello! My MLN username is redboots3 and I would like to order 4 of each totemic animal accesories please! What module should I click 40 times? THANK YOU! thanks for ordering and you can you can click on my prehistoric fern module (talk)thire13 STORE 22:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) have you clicked? (talk)thire13 STORE 01:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes I just clicked on your module. Can you send me the items now please? THANK YOU! phantom orchid Could I have a phantom orchid please? -1331hi click 2 times on my page and i will send it to you (talk)thire13 STORE 17:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I clicked-1331hi i will send the item (talk)thire13 STORE 00:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks! shopnav this is a great store lego aquaman, you should see if you can get it approved, or on the shopnav- 12:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i am tying to do that but it may take a while (talk)thire13 STORE 17:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) YAY! You got it in the nav! 12:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Order I'd like 120 tires (if you have them), please. My mln username is . Thanks! 16:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) sure but i can only send you 100. that would be 25 clicks on my May Pop Purple Popper Module. thanks (talk)thire13 STORE 17:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 17:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) sent items (talk)thire13 STORE 01:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I like this shop! 10 elemental earths, please. 02:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I have 2 house of Gauntlets victory banners for 12 clicks please? Tell me where to click. -tradeylouish 04:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) lets talk trade. can i have 50 potted plants for 1 click and what do you what should i putit on for rablack bren941 can i order 20 tires please[[User:bren941|'bren941']][[User talk:bren941|'hey!']] '0 ' 20:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC)